


RWBY: Tom 5.5

by QueenOfJellies



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2019-04-25 12:01:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14378229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenOfJellies/pseuds/QueenOfJellies
Summary: Co mogło się stać (ale pewnie się nie stało) po najnowszym sezonie RWBY. Akcja zaczyna się trzy dni po zdobyciu Reliktu. Każdy rozdział skupia się na jednej lub dwóch postaciach oraz na ich perypetiach związanych z ostatnimi wydarzeniami.RWBY oraz wszystkie postacie należą do Rooster Teeth.





	RWBY: Tom 5.5

Wielka Bitwa odcisnęła na Haven swoje piętno.  
Od walki z Adamem, członkami Białego Kła i sługusami Salem minęły, co prawda, trzy dni, ale niektóre budowle nadal wydzielały kłęby dymu i groziły zawaleniem. Budynek ochraniający Relikt był ruiną, wiele osób straciło dachy nad głową i chociaż pan Belladona ze wszystkich sił starał się naprawić wyrządzone przez faunów szkody, nie potrafił dotrzeć do przerażonych mieszkańców. Napad na miasto bardzo ich wystraszył i ulice świeciły pustkami, nie licząc przebiegających od czasu do czasu bezpańskich psów i kotów.  
Blake było to na rękę. I tak nie była fanką tłumów.  
Mimo że oficjalnie zjednoczyła się z drużyną RWBY, trudno było jej poczuć się na miejscu. Dlatego też schodziła przyjaciółkom z drogi. Ignorowała zaproszenia Ruby do stołu, twierdząc, że ostry zapach tuńczyka może odebrać im apetyt, a tego przecież nikt by nie chciał. Jadła na dachu, głównie w samotności, udając, że wszystko jest w porządku.  
Widząc, że Blake nie ma ochoty na jakiekolwiek towarzystwo, dziewczyny zajęły się własnymi sprawami. Weiss, która odniosła największe obrażenia z całej czwórki, odpoczywała pod surową kuratelą starszej siostry. Ruby głównie trenowała, czasem ze swoim wujem, a czasem z Jaunem. Natomiast Yang panoszyła się po całym domu, który został im przydzielony po Wielkiej Bitwie, a także całe dnie czytała komiksy i wyjadała lody z zamrażalnika.  
Co jeszcze robiła Yang, Blake nie wiedziała, bo to właśnie blondynki starała się unikać najbardziej z całej trójki.  
Nadal pamiętała spojrzenie, które jej posłała, zanim wszystkie cztery przytuliły się, świętując zdobycie Reliktu. Był w nim zawód, ale też ból i brak zrozumienia. Za każdym razem, kiedy przypominała sobie przeszywające fiołkowe oczy Yang, Blake mrowiły uszy.  
Pewnego dnia przechodząc obok prowadzących do pokoju Weiss drzwi, podsłuchała rozmowę dziewczyny z liderką grupy.  
\- Martwię się o nią - wyznała młodsza dziewczyna. - Niby do nas wróciła, ale mam wrażenie, jakby znów gdzieś zniknęła.  
\- Daj jej trochę czasu - Słowom Weiss wtórowało skrzypienie. Nie było wątpliwości, że właśnie stawiała czoła nierównym paznokciom. - Blake od zawsze była cicha.  
\- Jest jeszcze Yang. Wygląda na zasmuconą. Nie zachowywała się tak odkąd… - Ruby zakasłała. Odchrząknęła cicho zalegającą w gardle wydzielinę, po czym dodała szeptem:  
\- Odkąd straciła rękę.  
Po plecach Blake przebiegł dreszcz. Odskoczyła od drzwi i pobiegła schodami w dół. Mknęła jak wiatr, póki nie znalazła się na przedmieściach Haven. Do tej pory samotna wyprawa na niezurbanizowane tereny mogłaby się wydawać niebezpieczna, lecz po tym, co uczyniła Salem, nawet najgroźniejsi miasteczkowi zbóje robili w spodnie.  
\- To, jak czuje się Yang, nie ma ze mną nic wspólnego - mruknęła do siebie.  
Ta myśl towarzyszyła jej również teraz, trzy dni po starciu z Adamem. Zanim zbiegł, oznajmiła mu, że skończyła z uciekaniem. Jakim cudem powiedziała to z taką pewnością, skoro nie mogła nawet spojrzeć Yang prosto w oczy?  
Wracała z nocnego spaceru. Bolały ją nogi, przeszła więcej mil, niż to postanowiła. Stawiała kolejne kroki powoli, jakby jej nogi przy każdym postawieniu stopy na kamienny chodnik mogły rozsypać się na tysiąc kawałków.  
Dotarłszy do domu, nacisnęła klamkę najciszej jak tylko potrafiła, drzwi jednak się nie otworzyły. Zaklęła pod nosem i sięgnęła do kieszeni. Zaklęła ponownie. Musiała zostawić klucz w pokoju. Głupia.  
Przez myśl przeszło jej, by spędzić noc u rodziców, ale państwo Belladona mieszkali stosunkowo daleko od miejsca jej obecnego pobytu, a jej nogi nie wytrzymałyby nawet stu kolejnych metrów.  
Na szczęście dla Blake, koty od zarania dziejów były świetnymi wspinaczami.  
Oparła stopę na rynnie i, modląc się w duchu, by materiał wytrzymał jej ciężar, odbiła się od ziemi i postawiła stopę na łączeniu umiejscowionym wyżej. Robiła to powoli i ostrożnie, głucha na zgrzytanie blachy i skrzypienie niestabilnych łączeń.  
Po kilku minutach wysiłku wreszcie udało jej się podciągnąć na parapet. Dysząc ciężko, Blake oparła się plecami o szybę i mało brakowało, a poleciałaby do tyłu.  
Okno było otwarte.  
W ostatnim momencie odzyskała równowagę. Odetchnęła z ulgą i, najciszej jak tylko potrafiła, weszła do środka.  
Jej stopy wylądowały na drewnianej podłodze. Rozglądając się po pomieszczeniu, Blake zauważyła, że nie należy ono do osoby, która lubi utrzymywać porządek. Na podłodze leżały brudne, pogięte ubrania, a szafki uginały się pod nieumytymi talerzami i pustymi puszkami po napojach.  
Z pewnością nie był to pokój Weiss. Dziewczyna prędzej oddałaby swoją szpadę niż zgodziła się na zamieszkanie w takich warunkach. Nie mógł być również własnością Ruby; liderka ostro zaznaczyła, że w nocy będzie czatować w kuchni, na wypadek, gdyby Salem postanowiła się zjawić. Wszyscy jednak doskonale wiedzieli, że po prostu szukała okazji na podjadanie ciastek. Spała okazjonalnie w salonie.  
Zważywszy na to, że Qrow także nie chciał przyjąć oferty zakwaterowania (stwierdził, że i tak od miesięcy nie sypia zbyt dobrze, więc zazwyczaj przesiadywał z Ruby i pilnował, by ta nie nabawiła się cukrzycy typu 2), a Jaun, Lie Ren i Nora zajmowali inny dom, pokój mógł być wynajmowany tylko przez jedną osobę.  
\- Blake.  
Faun zatrzymała się wpół kroku, a trzymany przez nią komiks wypadł jej z rąk i sfrunął pod biurko. Słysząc znajomy głos, który przebił jej serce niczym zimne ostrze sztyletu, odwróciła głowę.  
Yang siedziała na łóżku, przecierając zaspane oczy. Na oślep wymacała leżące na szafce nocnej pudełko zapałek, wyjęła jedną z nich i zapaliła świecę. Pokój, dotąd oświetlany jedynie przez słaby blask Rozsypanego Księżyca, zalała ciepła poświata. Żółte oczy Blake zamigotały, przez co stała się jeszcze bardziej widoczna.  
\- Co robisz w moim pokoju?  
Wyraz twarzy blondynki sugerował, że nie była zła, raczej zmęczona i trochę rozżalona. Jej nogi zwisały smętnie z łóżka, włosy miała potargane. Pewnie skrzyżowałaby ręce na piersi, gdyby nie zdejmowała przed snem swojego metalowego substytutu. Proteza leżała teraz na biurku, niepotrzebna i zapomniana.  
\- Zapomniałam kluczy i nie chciałam nikomu przeszkadzać, więc weszłam górą - wymamrotała Blake, unikając spojrzenia Yang. - Przepraszam. Już wychodzę.  
Uczyniła kilka kroków w stronę drzwi, nie odrywając wzroku z podłogi.  
\- Poczekaj. - Ton głosu Yang był suchy i stanowczy. - Myślę, że najwyższa pora na rozmowę.  
Blake westchnęła cicho. Zdawała sobie sprawę, że kiedyś będzie musiała wyjaśnić wszystko dziewczynom, ale przez myśl jej nie przeszło, że nastąpi to tak szybko. Może po tym, jak pokonają Salem i wszystko wróci do normy. O ile wcześniej znów nie ucieknie.  
Oczy obu dziewcząt skrzyżowały się, a atmosfera w jednej chwili zgęstniała. Cień fauna miał się zmieszać z płomieniami córki obecnej Panny Wiosny. Ruby mówiła poważnie, kiedy twierdziła, że obie w jednym pokoju mogłyby wysadzić w powietrze całe miasto.  
\- Usiądź - Yang poklepała miejsce obok siebie.  
Chcąc nie chcąc Blake przyjęła propozycję i usiadła obok dziewczyny, tak daleko, jak to było możliwe. Stłumiła w sobie chęć pozostawienia cienia, wiedziała bowiem, że to tylko pogorszy sytuację.  
\- Wytłumacz mi, dlaczego się tak zachowujesz. Dlaczego przez cały czas zwiewasz od drużyny - powiedziała twardo, po czym dodała ciszej: - Ode mnie.  
Zauważywszy, że Blake naumyślnie zerwała z nią kontakt wzrokowy, tęczówki dziewczyny poczerwieniały, a jej ręka poszybowała w stronę twarzy przyjaciółki i zmusiła ją do spojrzenia jej w oczy. Blake prychnęła głośno, jak kot, któremu ktoś nadepnął na ogon.  
\- Przestań syczeć, Whiskasie, i spójrz na mnie. - Yang wciągnęła głośno powietrze, by uspokoić buzujący w jej żyłach ogień. - Nie każ mi myśleć, że wszystko, co do tej pory o tobie sądziłam, było nieprawdą.  
Słysząc te słowa, Blake skuliła się w sobie i posłusznie skierowała swój wzrok na fiołkowe oczy. Były szkliste, co oznaczało, że bariera dzieląca Yang i morze łez była bardzo krucha.  
\- A co do tej pory o mnie sądziłaś? - spytała cicho.  
Blondynka odsunęła dłoń od policzka Blake. Faun poczuła się dziwnie, jakby coś w rodzaju tęsknoty obijało się o jej żołądek i żądało ponownego kontaktu ich ciał.  
\- Że jesteś silna. Inteligentna. Lojalna. A przede wszystkim… - Yang zrobiła dramatyczną pauzę. Uwielbiała takie zabiegi, niezależnie od tego, jak poważna była sytuacja. - Że nie jesteś tchórzem.  
Blake nie wiedziała, co powiedzieć. Słowa przyjaciółki jednocześnie ją krzepiły i raniły. Co powinna zrobić? Zdenerwować się? Rozpłakać? Podziękować?  
\- Chyba jednak jestem tchórzem - szepnęła.  
Ból, który poczuła na ramieniu był niczym w porównaniu z tym, co czuła w piersi. Yang wymierzała jej kolejne ciosy, a Blake po prostu siedziała, wiedząc doskonale, że sobie na nie zasłużyła. Każde uderzenie było coraz słabsze, aż w końcu blondynka usiadła prosto, dysząc i ścierając z twarzy spływające strumieniami łzy.  
\- Po prostu powiedz mi, dlaczego - wymamrotała.  
Dziewczyna chciała ją pocieszyć, ale Yang odepchnęła jej rękę, kiedy przyjaciółka próbowała ją przytulić. Blake westchnęła głośno, nadal czując w piersi ciężar.  
\- Nie wiem. Może dlatego, że mam wrażenie, że wszystko psuję. - Zacisnęła dłoń na wysuniętym w jej pas sztylecie. - Prawda jest taka, że ranię wszystkich moich bliskich. Rodziców. Suna. Ruby. Weiss. Ciebie.  
Yang przestała pociągać nosem, co Blake wzięła za dobry znak. Ponieważ dziewczyna nie komentowała, a jedynie obserwowała ją uważnie, faun kontynuowała:  
\- Wydawało mi się, że jeśli zniknę, znikną również problemy, które wam sprawiałam. Nie wspominając o tym, że to przecież przeze mnie straciłaś rękę.  
Usta Blake zaczęły nieznacznie drżeć, jej uszy oklapły. Nie było już odwrotu, musiała wszystko z siebie wyrzucić.  
\- Gdybym nie była taka głupia i nie poszła szukać Adama na własną rękę, wszystko byłoby w porządku. Byłabyś zdrowa. Co ci wtedy odbiło?! - wybuchła nieoczekiwanie. - Trzeba było pozwolić mi z nim walczyć!  
Yang zacisnęła zęby i otarła ostatnią łzę. Zbliżyła swoją twarz do twarzy przyjaciółki, która ze złości nabrała rumieńców.  
\- Czy ty naprawdę uważasz - warknęła, podjąwszy się kolejnej próby stłumienia gniewu - że jakaś głupia kończyna jest dla mnie ważniejsza niż twoje życie?  
\- Nie - głos Blake był stumiony przez szloch. Zalewała się łzami, jeszcze gorzej niż wcześniej Yang. - Ale…  
\- Nie ma żadnego ale! - krzyknęła przyjaciółka. - Gdybym musiała oddać moją drugą rękę i obie nogi tylko po to, żebyś była bezpieczna, zrobiłabym to. A jeśli musiałabym oddać życie za gwarancję twojego przeżycia to…  
\- ZAMKNIJ SIĘ! - zawyła Blake. Chciała, żeby Yang przestała przypominać jej o tym, jaka jest okropna. Przy blondynce była nikim, tylko cieniem, który niczego nie potrafi zrobić dobrze. - Nie jestem warta twojego poświęcenia, idiotko! Nadal nie rozumiesz?! To właśnie przez takie myślenie was opuściłam!  
Pomieszczenie zalało mocne światło, które nie pochodziło już od świecy. Włosy, ciało i koszula Yang płonęły żywym ogniem, który, szczęśliwie, nie przechodził na przedmioty znajdujące się wokół niej. Jednak Blake, czując duszące płomienie, odskoczyła od dziewczyny jak oparzona.  
\- Odchodząc od nas - Yang zbliżyła się do przyjaciółki, a z jej nozdrzy buchnęły kłęby pary. - Odchodząc ode m n i e, sprawiłaś mi gorszy ból niż ten czerwonowłosy śmieć. Bez ręki mogę żyć. A bez ciebie - nie.  
Jej twarz złagodniała, płomienie zaczęły gasnąć. Blake pomyślała, że Yang wygląda bardzo ładnie, kiedy nie jest zdenerwowana. Kiedy inni nie muszą się jej bać.  
Yang popatrzyła ze smutkiem na fauna i w jednej chwili ogarnęło ją zmęczenie. Wszystkie zarwane noce, które spędzała podobnie do Blake - na czytaniu i rozmyślaniu - zaczęły dawać się blondynce we znaki. Opadła bezwładnie na łóżko, nie przewracając się na plecy tylko dlatego, że oparła się nimi o bok Blake.  
\- Przepraszam - szepnęła Belladona. - Nie powinnam była cię unikać.  
\- Przepraszam - odparła Yang. - Niepotrzebnie wybuchłam.  
Siedziały tak w bezruchu, od czasu do czasu wzdychając. Blake nawet nie zauważyła, kiedy dłoń jej przyjaciółki uniosła się w górę i, zgrabnie omijając plątaninę czarnych włosów, zaczęła drapać po jednym z jej kocich uszu.  
Blake kaszlnęła, próbując ukryć wydobywające się z jej krtani mruczenie.  
\- Przestań - poprosiła.  
\- Dlaczego? Mojemu świętej pamięci kotu zawsze podobały się takie pieszczoty - Yang uśmiechnęła się szeroko, a jej zęby błysnęły w świetle świecy, która wypaliła się już do połowy. Dziewczyna odwróciła się do przyjaciółki i teraz obie stykały się ze sobą ramionami.  
\- Nie jestem kotem, tylko faunem - zaznaczyła dziewczyna.  
Yang przewróciła oczami. Jakby to robiło dla niej jakąkolwiek różnicę.  
\- No więc - Blake popatrzyła na swoje pomalowane na czarno paznokcie, jakby były najbardziej interesującą rzeczą na świecie. - Co miałaś na myśli mówiąc, że nie możesz beze mnie żyć?  
Na twarzy blondynki wykwitł rumieniec, na widok którego Blake roześmiała się cicho.  
\- Wiesz, ja bez wielu rzeczy nie mogę żyć - Yang podrapała się po nosie, co czyniła zawsze, gdy próbowała kogoś oszukać. - Bez komiksów, mojego motoru, rękawic...  
Faun zmrużyła oczy, badając wszystkie podejrzane ruchy mięśni na twarzy przyjaciółki, które mogłyby wydać to, co tak naprawdę ma na myśli.  
\- Dobra, dobra - Yang uniosła rękę w geście kapitulacji. - Po prostu cię lubię, Blake.  
Brunetka lekko przechyliła głowę. Poruszyła uchem, jakby chciała wyłapać niewypowiedziane przez Yang słowa.  
\- Tak samo jak lubisz Weiss, Jauna, Lie Ren’a i Norę? - zapytała.  
Yang oparła łokieć na niewidzialnej ławce i udała, że się zastanawia. Zignorowała nawet lekkiego kuksańca w bok, który posłała jej przyjaciółka, chcąc wyrwać ją z letargu.  
\- Nie - rzekła po kilku minutach, patrząc z powagą w żółte oczy Blake. - Ciebie lubię trochę bardziej.

**Author's Note:**

> And then they fucked.
> 
> Pomyślałam sobie ostatnio, że jeśli w najbliższej przyszłości moje płuca nie wytrzymają, jedyne, co po sobie zostawię, to zbiór pedalskich fanfików.  
> I nie, nie jest mi z tego powodu przykro.


End file.
